The Servant-Princess OS
by sanutazwrites
Summary: Prince Edward had only one thing in life he wanted, which always seemed impossible, until now. - My entry for 'Age of Edward contest 2015' -


**Hey guys!**

 **Here's my entry for 'Age of Edward contest 2015'**

 **This little thing actually started for Age of Edward 2013, but I couldn't really work on it at that time due to a lot of personal reasons. As the story wouldn't just leave me alone I was able to work on it this time around.**

 **I would really like to thank Tracy-** _ **EnchantedbyTwilight**_ **, who agreed to beta for me not once but twice.**

 **Tracy, you are a sweetheart for being so encouraging and helpful. You are an amazing person :***

* * *

 **Story Summary: Prince Edward had only one thing in life he wanted, which always seemed impossible, until now.**

 **Standard Disclaimer:** _ **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **The Servant-Princess**

The kingdom of Forkshire was in mourning. Their King, Carlisle Cullen II, had passed away in his sleep. Ill-health was being speculated. The Royal funeral was to take place in the Castle's burial grounds on the morrow at sunrise.

People from all over the kingdom had already started gathering in the Great Hall of the castle, which was filled with courtiers. The place was quiet except for the sounds of sniffing and muffled crying.

The procession was due to start in a few hours. Queen Esmeralda held herself high and strong in front of her people. No one at the court could tell that their Queen was heartbroken and had spent the whole night on her beloved husband's death bed, crying for the loss of her heart.

Her son, Prince of Forkshire and soon to be King, stood beside her with his arm around her shoulders in silent support with a face as calm as the ocean after the storm. The turmoil and grief inside him was only visible in his emerald eyes that shined with unshed tears. His sister, Princess Alice, was another story. She was inconsolable and sobbing in her best friend's arms.

Prince Edward turned towards his sister–her face pinched in pain from losing their father–and could not stop the tear that rolled down his cheek just in time for his sister's best friend to catch the pain and grief that held in his eyes. Their eyes met just for a second, a second so long it felt as though it was an eternity, a second that held longing, desire, pain and love intervened in just that one sight.

At last, it was time. The procession was magnificent. Every important person, minister, common man and servant was present for the final ceremony.

All had prayers and messages for the kind king who had been brave, trustworthy and impartial to the people of his kingdom. One among every five people present had a story to offer or a thought to share about their generous King who had helped them in time of need and had given them justice for the crimes committed against them.

Everyone held King Carlisle in great regard.

Prince Edward stood next to the casket with his head bowed in silent prayer for his father and strength for the future. His thoughts ranged from the sweet memories from his childhood when a handful of times his father would hold him and tell him stories in the night to the tough and hardened father that he became after Edward had grown to the harsh hours that Edward would spend with his father training in the art of sword fighting. He thought back to the night his father took his last breath.

 _Holding Edward's hand tightly in his, his father said, "It's your responsibility now, my son. You have to take care of my people. Your duties and responsibilities to this kingdom must always come first. Your mother, your sister, they need you too. Never forget your family while performing your duties, son. Learn from my mistakes. Always remember, Edward, listen to your heart, for the heart is never wrong. The mind may lie but the heart–" resting his shaking hand on his son's heart, "never lies."_

" _I will always remember, Father. I promise," Edward said with a heavy heart._

Edward loved and respected his father. He knew what a great ruler he had been. King Carlisle had always put his duties towards his kingdom above everything, even his family at times –many a times, in fact. Edward knew it was going to be extremely difficult for him to compete with the examples his father had set.

There were things that Edward did not find agreeable, a few rules and traditions he detested, which were always a cause for debate between him and his father. But now was his chance to change them, make it right. He knew it was not going to be easy, but he going to find a way. Because there was one thing that he had always wanted–really wanted, and it was proving to be impossible.

But now…It might be.

The final prayer was said, and King Carlisle was lowered into the ground. More tears were shed and the final ceremony was complete. The procession returned back to the castle on the Queen's demand. The only people left behind were the late King's wife and his children. A few close relatives and guards held ground a few yards away to give the grieving family some privacy.

Alice, who had been still clutching her best friend's shoulders, ran into her mother's outstretched arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Now, now, my child, calm down. Your father is in the safe Heaven now. You should not grieve this hard. Your father would not approve. He would distress upon seeing his precious daughter in such pain." The Queen quietly consoled her daughter, holding her close and patting her head gently. Edward circled his arms around both of them, trying to comfort them at the same time.

Isabella's heart was breaking for the grief-stricken family. Her dear friend and Princess, Alice, had been inconsolable. And seeing her only friend's agony was crushing Bella's heart. When Alice had come running to Bella in the night with the dreadful news, Bella did everything she could comfort her.

The Queen turned towards the kind friend and ordered in a not-so-friendly voice, "Isabella, take the Princess to her chambers and give her some supper and make sure she is well rested for tomorrow. I do not want her in any state of distress when her fiancé arrives."

Bella curtsied. "As you wish, Your Majesty".

"Off you go then," the queen rudely commanded.

Taking Alice in her arms, Isabella bowed her head again and turned towards the castle but not before casting one last look at the Prince and turning swiftly, suppressing her hurt after seeing the pinched look on the his face.

Edward watched the scene before him with suppressed anger and sorrow.

"Edward, I would like to discuss the Coronation and your responsibilities as soon as possible. We cannot have the kingdom in stumbles due to the loss of its King. You need to realize your duties towards your country. I have arranged to have your presence in my chambers on the morrow for breakfast. Do not be late."

"Yes, Mother." Edward answered curtly and starting moving towards the castle without escorting his mother. If he had stayed behind, he would not have been able to stop himself from verbalizing his anger. He did not want to cause any scene; after all, they had just buried his father.

He could not believe his mother had continued to behave in the same rude way she had before his father's death. He had hoped that she would understand, at least now, what it felt like to lose the person you loved the most.

* * *

"I apologize for Mother's rude behavior, Dear Isabella. Losing Father has made her upset," Alice said to Bella as she escorted her to her chambers.

"There is no need for an apology, Alice. Your mother did not do anything wrong. She is the Queen, and I am just a servant. I am obliged to do as she says."

"But she also knows you are my friend! She was never this rude when we were younger-indifferent may be, but not rude. I do not understand," Alice said, shaking her head in confusion.

Isabella understood very well. Inhabitants of the castle and its grounds had been quite thorough in reminding her of her station since the year she turned twelve, the year her mother died, the year her best friend left her behind. With no one to protect her, the kitchen staff and handmaids, who had always been jealous of Bella's friendship with the Prince and his sister, did not waste their time in reminding Isabella that she was just a farmer's daughter.

" _You are a servant, Isabella. Just because the princess thinks you are her friend doesn't mean you can get away from your work!"_

" _You have been allowed in this study only because the Princess demands. If not, I would have thrown you out sooner."_

" _Start plucking those weeds. Who do you think is going to take care of the gardens? Now that your mother is gone, it's going to be your job. Is that understood?"_

" _Papa, head maid Miss Jane says I am a servant. But Mama always said I was her princess. Am I a servant Papa? Was Mama lying? Why would Mama lie, Papa? Even my Edward says I am his Princess, just like Alice."_

But Bella had soon realized how wrong she was.

Bella and Alice had grown up together with Edward on the castle grounds. They had been best friends since the day Bella had accidentally wandered into the Princess's chamber when they were barely five. Both girls had been found by the maids, hidden amongst the huge curtain drapes playing hide and seek. From that day onwards, Bella and Alice had been inseparable, and Edward had always joined in on the fun.

The trio would be found playing games in the castle gardens where Bella's mother, Renee, tended to the flowers. Due to this reason, Renee had subsequently started taking care of the children. She had not minded this development in the slightest. She had always loved children and wanted more. Unfortunately, she had had trouble conceiving, but she still had her Isabella. Feeding the children lunches, watching them play and telling them stories of faraway lands had brought her great joy and immense happiness. She had also been pleased that Isabella had finally found friends around her age. Renee had constantly worried that her baby was too lonely and without any playmates.

The Queen had found this development rather unsatisfactory and hence, had separated her children from Isabella, but eventually had to give in after the King reasoned with her when Alice had thrown a fit and Edward had stopped eating food altogether from being apart from their friend.

" _Esme, my love, I do not think there is any harm for the children in playing with the farmer's daughter."_

" _But, Carlisle, she's a servant! I do not want my children to become unruly."_

" _As a matter of fact, my dear, I think the exact opposite has happened since the children started playing with the girl and her mother. They have been more cheerful and lively as of late. The farmer and his wife are good people. Do not distress yourself over this. I think Renee has been doing the nursemaid's job better than the nursemaid herself."_

And thus had begun a beautiful friendship between the three innocent, young children, completely oblivious of their status or place and with little knowledge that time would force them to become cognizant of the harsh world around them.

* * *

Isabella was heating the remaining onion soup from yesterday's supper on the fireplace for her and her father in their little cottage situated on the far west corner of the castle grounds close to the forest. She had tended to the Princess, given her a bath and had made sure the Princess had eaten her supper before falling asleep in her warm bed. Only then had Isabella made herself go home, where she took care of her ailing father.

It had been more than a month now, but her father's constant coughing had not seemed to lessen. It had become the main cause of her worry. Hearing the sounds of another coughing fit from her father's room, she rushed in carrying a glass of warm water.

"Here, Papa, drink this, slowly. I have added a pinch of salt to help with the cough." Isabella held the glass to her father's lips with one hand and held the other around his shoulders, providing the support needed to sit up on the cot.

"Th- thank you, my sweet child," Charles said after lying back down on the cot.

Moving sideways and patting the cot, he asked Bella to sit.

"How was your day, My Princess?" he asked smiling, expecting the same answer she always gives.

"I'm no princess. Please stop calling me that." She scowled.

"You will always be a princess to me and your mother, no matter what," Charles said, taking her hand in his weak ones.

Bella could not stop the tears from collecting in her eyes. "I am worried about you, Papa. It's been more than a month now, and you are coughing still. Even the liquorice soup the Healer suggested does not seem to be working."

"Do not fret my child. I will be well soon, and the soup does help. The cough is not as bad as it used to be."

But Isabella did not believe her father. She knew he was just trying to lessen her worry.

Charles started coughing again.

Isabella did not seem to know what more she could do to help her father. She always made sure to come back to the cottage to check on him whenever she could find time, whether she working at the castle or tending to its gardens. She felt as if she was not doing enough. She decided she would go meet the Healer again or bring him here if she could.

* * *

"Your morning meal has been served, Your Majesty." The maid bowed.

"Very well, Janet, you may leave," Queen Esme replied.

Just as the maid left the queen's chamber, Edward arrived as expected.

"Good Morning, Mother."

"Good morning to you, too, Edward dear. You're perfectly on time. Come sit."

"You wanted to discuss something, Mother?"

"Yes, I do. But let's eat first."

"I am sorry, but I already broke my fast with Alice this morning."

"Even after I _insisted_ you have the morning meal with me?" the Queen asked with anger laced in her voice.

"Yes, even after you _ordered,_ Your Majesty. My sister is still depressed from Father's passing, and her fiancé is arriving today. She was a bundle of nerves, and I thought appropriate to spend a few moments with her to help her relieve some emotional burden while also breaking fast with her."

"She has her handmaid to take care of her! I had already instructed Isabella to make sure she was looked after. Or has she become inconsistent in her job?"

Edward stood up, hitting the table with his palm, and roared," That's enough, Mother! Isabella is not a maid to Alice. She is her friend, a sister she never had. She takes care of Alice because she loves her."

"Do not make the girl sound anything other than the servant she is. I will not tolerate this behavior. Especially not from the Prince who is to be crowned as the King on the morrow!"

Taking in a deep breath and trying to calm himself, Edward settled down in the chair again. He knew he would not be able to reason with his mother at the moment. He had already tried that before–countless times–but had no positive result. Edward could not wait for tomorrow. He had plans, so he had to be patient.

"Let's just talk about the reason you wanted to see me," Edward said in a lifeless tone.

The Queen sighed and said, "As dreadful and tragic the death of your father has been, we need to discuss your coronation. I want it to be absolutely perfect in every way. I've already made arrangements for the ceremony, and I've made sure it would be exactly as your father would've wanted."

"If you have already taken care of everything, I do not understand your need to further discuss this with me."

"The reason I'm discussing this with you is because I want you to start taking your responsibilities towards your kingdom seriously. And among those responsibilities is to provide an heir and to have a queen to stand with you by your side."

Edward could not believe what he was hearing.

"I think it would be good to have a serious talk of your marriage to King Peter's daughter Rosalie since they will be arriving today. You know this was what your father wanted as well. It would be good to have her by your side tomorrow, so everyone is informed of her future status."

"This is preposterous," Edward snarled, staring at the queen in disbelief.

"You know very well that your father wanted this union to happen before he fell ill. Prince Jasper, as you know, has already proposed to Alice. I do not find any reason for you to not do the same to his sister. Merging the two kingdoms was what your father and King Peter wished for, and Princess Rosalie is a very good match for you."

"Princess Rosalie? A very good match for me?" Edward laughed. "Do you even know me, Mother? If you did, you would never suggest such a thing. And as for Father's wishes, well, he is dead now, isn't he? I hope you also remember, _Mother_ , I already refused to follow through with Father's decision. I had previously informed him and you for the matter, I would never take Rosalie to be my wife," Edward said in growled furiously.

"Edward yo–"

"Enough!" Edward shouted.

"You may still be the queen, Mother, but the power to make all final decisions and decrees still holds with the King. So as the rightful King of Forkshire, I refuse to obey you. You and I both know very well that the coronation is just a ceremony. I forbid you to bring this matter to me again in the future. We have nothing more to discuss here. I will be taking my leave now." Edward turned to leave.

"Do you really think you will be able to marry that girl-that-that worthless maid-now that you're King?" the Queen scoffed. "No one in the entire kingdom would accept her as their queen. The whole concept is ridicules. No one at the court or the people of this kingdom for that matter would respect you. I will not let you destroy what my Carlisle gave his whole life for. He lived for his country and its people."

"You're right, Mother. Father only lived for his kingdom. His family always came second. He told me something before he died, to do the one thing he never did– _always listen to your heart_ ," Edward replied and left the queen's chamber.

* * *

"Alice, will you please stop pacing? My head has started spinning just from looking at you."

Alice just shook her head and resumed her walking.

Bella got up and stopped Alice from making the next round around her chamber.

"If you continue doing this, you'll probably dig a huge hole in your room. Come on, let's sit."

Taking Alice by her arm, Bella moved them to sit in a nearby chair next to the window.

"Now, tell me what has been troubling you? Do you not want to see Prince Jasper?" Bella asked.

When Alice shook her, Bella continued. "I thought… Do you not want to marry him, Alice? I thought you loved him. You were so ecstatic when he proposed."

Shaking her head to express disagreement, Alice stated, "I do love him, Bella. That is not the problem."

"Then what is it, Alice? I am really not able to understand," Bella replied exasperatedly.

"It's just I am worried about getting married so soon."

"What? But that was what you wanted. Didn't you?" Bella was confused.

"I did. I do." Alice sighed. "Bella, Father passed away not two days ago, and I am afraid that Mother, and probably Jasper too, would want me to set the wedding date as soon as possible. But I do not want to leave the castle yet. This is the only place where I can remember my father. I miss him so much, Bella," Alice cried.

"Oh, Alice, come here," Bella said, hugging Alice as she continued to cry. "I am sorry I did not understand before. Of course you're sad. You just lost your father."

 _And I'm terrified I am going to lose mine,_ Bella thought. Wiping her own tears roughly, she said aloud, "But you do not have to be scared. If you talk to the Prince, I am sure he would agree to wait."

Pushing back so she could look at Bella, Alice asked, "You think so, Bella? But even if Jasper does agree, you know Mother won't. She would set a date herself."

"No, she won't." The soft but firm voice came from the entrance of the Princess's chamber.

"Brother!" Alice jumped from her seat, rushing into Edward's arms.

Bella gasped and stood abruptly.

"You really think so?" Alice asked her brother, hope lacing her voice.

"I know so, Al..."

Before Edward could continue, Bella curtsied. "My Lord, Princess, please excuse me, but I would like to take my leave now."

Edward drew in a sudden breath and stared, his voice stuck in his throat.

Before he could recover, Alice spoke. "Bella! Please get up. You do not have to bow before us."

Bella straightened up but kept her head down.

Alice sighed, "Bella, please stay. Even Edward is here. Why don't we sit and talk together? It will be just like old times!"

Bella swallowed, trying to rein in her tears. It would never be like the old times, she thought. Those days felt like a long lost dream.

"I am sorry, Princess. But I have to go meet with the Healer." Bella spoke softly.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. Forgive me, Bella. I was so immersed in my problems I didn't think about yours. Do let me know how your father feels. I hope he recovers soon."

"Thank you, I wi..."

"Your father's unwell?" Edward asked.

A direct question from Edward had Isabella staring at him in surprise.

"Bella?" Edward called softly.

Hearing her name fall from his lips after such a long time made Bella's heart stop for a fraction and then start beating faster. Her eyes stung from unshed tears, and her throat became dry.

"Y..Ye...yes, My Lord," Bella stammered.

"It's Edward."

"What?"

"I said my name is Edward. You don't have to address me as Your Lord. I will personally ask the Healer to visit your home to check on your father's health."

Bella was stunned and did not know what to say.

"That's very kind of you, My Lo... I would like to go visit my father now, please."

"Of course, Bella."

Bella rushed out of the room as soon as the words left Edward's lips.

* * *

Staring out of her window into the dense forest, Bella could not help but think about what had happened in the Princess's chamber earlier that morning. She could not believe Edward had actually spoken to her directly. The last time he had addressed her was almost a year ago, when he had come back from his training.

The Healer did come to the cottage. He had been completely polite this time and had checked on her father's illness more accurately and given him some medicine mixed with honey. Her father was sleeping soundly now, and she could not have been more grateful.

Bella could not help but reminisce of the days when she was a little girl, when the three of them would play, learn and discover new things together. She still had the jar full of those lovely butterflies Edward used to catch for her. She could still remember her Mother and Alice giggling at Bella's and Edward's antics. Usually the two of them would either end up fighting or creating mischief together.

Edward was the stubborn one, always fighting to take care of Alice and Bella just because he was two years their senior. He would always be the one to take responsibility, always calm and determined. He was never afraid of anything. But the thing about him Bella really loved was his pure heart. He already had all the characteristics of a great ruler.

Bella was the curious one in the group. She used to question why certain things happened a certain way or would try and search for things hidden under the rocks and hoped to touch the beautiful butterflies in the sky. And Edward, being the courageous one, always insisted on catching one for her. That was how Bella had ended up with so many dead butterflies.

Bella remembered the times she and Alice would tease Edward to get a rise out of him, but he would always take it in stride and laugh along with the girls. He was her best friend. Alice was her dear friend too, but she was closer to him growing up.

Her mother would tell them stories of fairies and princesses of faraway lands, sitting under the Apple tree not far from the cottage. She missed those moments the most.

" _You are going to be my princess one day, Bella," young Edward stated._

" _But I would have to marry you to become your princess, just like in the story," Bella replied, scrunching her nose distastefully._

 _Alice gasped. "I am a princess already! Does that mean I am already married? Who did I get married to? Where is my Prince?" she had wailed._

 _Renee laughed, hearing their innocent banter._

Bella sighed. What would she give to bring those days back.

It was just a few years later, when Edward had turned fourteen, that he had to leave Forkshire at his father's insistence to further his training and education needed to become the future king.

" _Oh Bella, please do not cry, my sweet. These five years will pass away very quickly, and I will be back before you know it." Edward placated Bella as he held her in his arms._

 _But Bella was unable to stop the tears from flowing. "But that's such a long time, Edward. I am going to miss you, so much!"_

" _Listen to me, Princess. It's just a few years. Once the training is completed, I will become a real, strong Prince who slays all the Dragons to save his Princess. Just like in those stories Mama Renee tells." Edward smiled. "And once I am back, we'll get married, and I'll make you my Princess, for real, just like I promised."_

Bella wished Edward had not made that promise to her. It did not take long for her to realize that the promise Edward had made was as impossible as the stars becoming visible in the day.

The very same year Edward had left, Bella's mother had died while giving birth to her brother, but unfortunately, the baby was still-born. The grief of losing her mother had been too much to bear. It had been a very difficult year for Bella, and she wished more than anything to have Edward by her side.

Though she had Alice to comfort and keep her company, it had not been the same. The Princess was kept busy in the huge study of the castle where she was made to learn new things from books the King would bring from faraway places. A teacher was kept at the Queen's insistence to help Alice in her education.

Sometimes Alice would insist on having Bella with her while she was studying. It was the only reason Bella was allowed inside the castle. And that was the only time Bella was happy. Bella loved books; her mother would always read to her in the night when she was alive.

Bella thought back to the day Edward had come back from his training the previous year.

 _She missed him so much and could not wait to see him. The whole kingdom was joyous. The castle and its grounds were decorated magnificently. The Queen ordered the kitchen staff to prepare various dishes and mouthwatering sweets. But none was what Edward loved the most._

 _She remembered standing in the Great Hall hiding behind a huge curtain trying to get a glimpse of her long lost love. She stood on her tip-toes, peering around the huge crowd of people that had gathered around the Prince, welcoming him back home._

 _Everyone at the castle was praising him for his achievements. He had proved to the entire kingdom what a capable and strong warrior he was. Bella could not have been more proud. He had accomplished what he set out to be._

 _She had been disheartened when all she got was a glimpse of his auburn hair and had given up trying to get a better look. She knew if anyone had spotted her there, she would have been in immense trouble._

Bella had been well aware of her status. It would not be like before. She was the Prince's sister's handmaid and would never be allowed near him. Swallowing her disappointment, she had turned around and walked out of the castle towards the cottage.

It was only after two days of his return that Bella got to see Edward.

 _She was working in the castle's garden that afternoon. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining brightly. Sweat was rolling down her head, and her back was breaking due to the bent position of her body. She was concentrating on clearing the dried leaves when she saw a shadow move above her. Lifting her head, Bella squinted, trying to see the face of the man standing in front of her facing away from the sun._

 _That was when she heard his voice for the first time in more than five years._

" _Bella?"_

 _Bella gasped and stood up abruptly, stumbling when she saw his face. He caught her before she could fall._

" _Still clumsy, I see." Edward chuckled._

 _Blushing furiously, Bella could not help but feel embarrassed._

 _She was delighted to see him but felt highly conscious of her state. She had been digging in the mud when he had found her. Her face was dirty with sweat and mud. The dress she was wearing was worn and frayed; it was old, too old. It had been her mother's._

 _He was dressed impeccably._

 _She could feel the warmth radiating from his hands that were holding her up. She looked into the emerald eyes that had haunted her dreams for the past five years._

 _He had changed; he was not a boy anymore. His face was more angular with a strong jaw, straight nose. There was a small scar above his right eye that had not been there before. She wanted to ask him how he had gotten it. His eyes had always been strikingly green and beautiful, but his shoulders were broader and his arms were stronger. Her eyes kept returning to his lips, perfect and soft. She wanted to touch them and see if they felt as soft as they looked. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Oh, how she had missed him!_

 _There he was in all his glory. And there she was–nothing but a peasant's daughter. That thought brought her back to her senses._

 _What had she been thinking? She had no right to have such thoughts. Hadn't she learned anything in the past five years?_

 _It was the Prince that was standing before her. Yes, he had been her friend once, but that was a very long time ago, and they had just been children then. If Bella had learned anything in the past five years, it was her true place._

 _Pulling herself back from his arms, Bella bowed her head and fell on her knees, curtsying in front of him. "My Lord." She greeted him formally._

 _She had heard him stumble a few feet away from her, and Bella could not help but think he was repulsed by her. It had made her chest hurt._

" _Bella, please stand up," the Prince requested._

 _Bella stood up, her knees shaking. She didn't dare lift her head because if she had, he would have seen the tears that had formed in her eyes and were threatening to overflow._

" _Are you in need of any assistance? My Lord?" Bella asked in a soft voice, fearing if she spoke too loud, she would start sobbing._

 _She then heard him take a sudden breath and then his gruff reply. "N…No, I … I am sorry for disturbing you. I should get back to the castle."_

 _She had nodded, not trusting her voice._

" _It was truly a pleasure seeing you again after all these years, Bella," he said in a voice that had sounded almost strangled._

" _You too, My Lord," she whispered and then heard his footsteps retreating back towards the castle._

 _Not being able hold her emotions any longer, she ran straight towards her cottage where she cried until the sun had sunk deep into the mountains._

Bella could not help but let a few tears flow.

After that meeting, their encounters had been very few and short, often filled with longing and desperate need to forget their status and just be Edward and Bella again. They never addressed each other directly until today. Bella usually made herself scarce in his presence.

She sighed again, not attempting to wipe any more tears. They could never be Edward and Bella again. If the rumors at the castle held true, he would be married to Princess Rosalie of Norhill Shire soon after his coronation.

Her heart was hurting.

"Why does love hurt so much, Mama?" she asked, looking at stars. "I wish you were still here with me. I miss you so much."

The sound of terrible coughing from the room across from hers had her running towards her father.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure of going through with your decision, My Lord?" Edward's best Knight and a dear friend Sir Emmett McCarty asked.

"How many times do I have to ask you to address me by my name when we are not among people, Emmett?"

Emmett grinned. "You know old habits are a little tough to let go of, my friend." He laughed.

"That's much better." Edward chuckled.

It was day of the coronation. Edward was getting ready in his chambers. He was standing in front of the full-length mirror, staring at his reflection.

"You look mighty fine, my friend. All the ladies at Court are going to swoon," Emmett said, laughing.

"I am not interested in 'all the ladies at Court' Em, just one," Edward replied.

"Ah, a certain brown-eyed beauty who probably won't even attend the ceremony."

Shaking his head, Edward said, "She will, Em. I made sure she will. I've spoken to Alice. She'll make sure Bella attends."

"Alright, but do think the Queen would allow her inside the Hall?" Emmett asked doubtfully.

"She can try, Emmett, but she won't be successful. I've waited for this day for only one reason, though I wish father was alive to see me get crowned. This just makes it easier. I have made sure of everything, Em. It's very crucial for my plan to work. She is too important for me to lose."

"I don't understand why you need to go through such extents. The instant you are crowned all you would need to do is announce to the whole kingdom that you will marry her and make her their new queen. People might talk for a few days, but eventually have to obey their King."

"I do not want to force Bella on them, Emmett. That's not what I want, and Bella would never agree. I want to make her my wife because I love her, not because I just want her as my queen."

Edward could still hear what his mother had said.

" _Do you really think you will be able to marry that girl-that..., that… worthless maid now that you're King?"_

" _No one in the entire kingdom would accept her as their queen. The whole concept is ridicules. No one at Court or the people of this kingdom for that matter would respect you. I will not let you destroy what my Carlisle gave his whole life for. He lived for his country and its people."_

He had received the same kind of reply when he had spoken to his father after he was back after his training from Olympiana.

He thought back to the day he came back home. He remembered how fast he had ridden his horse, Twilight, to get back to the castle– back to Bella.

 _Edward could not care less about all the extensive decorations and cheers that filled the Great hall. All he could think about was Bella. He kept turning in circles, trying to search her out in the crowd that had been gathered for his welcome._

" _She must have turned into a beautiful young maiden!" He thought. "God, I hope she's still waiting for me. I cannot wait to make her my princess!"_

 _But unfortunately he could not find Bella anywhere in the castle that day, nor the next. He feared she had left. But then he had remembered the cottage and gone in search of her when he saw a young girl picking weeds in the very same garden Mama Renee used to work. She looked familiar. It was only when he got closer did he recognize her. It was his Bella! He would recognize those beautiful mahogany tresses anywhere._

 _She looked absolutely stunning. Even with dirt and mud on her face, she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. And when she got up and stumbled into his arms, he could not help but tease her._

 _She had grown into a stunningly beautiful young lady. She was not a girl anymore. Her brown eyes were huge with long lashes surrounding them. He had always thought she had the prettiest nose, and those soft pink lips-all he could think about was pulling her closer so he could taste them, feel her warm bosom close to his hard chest and surround her in the cage of his arms and protect her from all the evils of this world._

 _But then she had pulled herself from him abruptly and before he realized what was happening, she was on her knees, curtsying in front of him!_

 _She called him 'My Lord'. His Bella was addressing him as if she were some servant._

 _She asked him if he was in need of any assistance._

 _It was only then he took in his surroundings._

 _He sucked in a tortured breath._

 _Bella was working in the castle gardens. She was digging in the mud. She looked untidy, and her dress was torn in places. She looked so… so demure! His Bella was never demure; she was a spitfire. She had so much spirit. What had happened to her? Who did this to her? His Bella was made to work as a maid! He could not believe this. He had to get answers soon._

 _He left her there and rushed towards the castle in search of Alice. How had she let this happen?_

" _Alice!" Edward stormed into her room._

" _Bella… I saw her in the gardens! Why was she working there, Alice? How did you let this happen? She…she curtseyed in front of me. Me. Her Edward! What happened here, Alice? Tell me everything!" he demanded._

 _Alice told him what had happened after he had left. How Bella's mother had passed away, and how she was left with taking care of her father, how people at the castle grounds demeaned her, including his mother!_

" _My Bella had to suffer so much, and I was not there for her." His eyes stung thinking about the pain she had to endure._

" _I tried to do everything I could, Edward, but you know I cannot go against Mother. That is why I had demanded for her to stay with me during my classes. I did everything I could to have her close to me and away from all those harpies. That's why people started calling her my handmaid. Mother gave her that title, and Bella took it to heart."_

" _My Bella? Your handmaid?" Edward asked painfully._

" _I am so sorry, Edward," Alice cried. "I did all I could. She is my friend too, you know. But she is a peasant's daughter, and that was all everyone could see, not the beautiful kind girl she is."_

" _Well, I am going to put a stop to it this instant."_

" _But how, Edward?"_

" _By marrying her, of course."_

" _I will go speak to Father this instant and let him know of my decision."_

But unfortunately things did not go as Edward thought they would.

The moment Edward presented his desire to marry Bella he was vetoed at every turn.

" _You want to marry the handmaid? Have you lost your senses, Edward?" Edward's father roared._

" _Please, father. I have done everything you asked me to do. This is the only thing I ask of you, please. Please give me the permission to marry Isabella."_

" _Get up, Edward. You look pathetic, begging for that peasant girl. This was not what I raised you to be."_

" _You hardly ever raised me! You were always busy with court and Mother– she was barely there when we needed her. Mama Renee was more a mother to me and Alice than our own mother ever was."_

 _The queen gasped from her place next to King Carlisle._

" _That's enough, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Apologize to you mother right now. And as the King of Forkshire, I hereby forbid you from having any contact with that girl. I do not want to see you anywhere near that maid, Edward. And if you disobey me, I'll have her and father thrown out of the castle grounds. Is that understood, Son?"_

Defeated, Edward had helplessly nodded his head and left.

But he was not helpless any more. The reigns were in his hand now, and he would make sure his Bella got what she deserved. He always kept his promises.

* * *

At Edward's insistence, the coronation ceremony was not going to take place at the court but in the Great Hall, where people from all stations and segments were invited. Individuals from a mister to commoner all were present at the castle.

The hall was decorated with the best of silks and garlands of wild flowers. Candles were lit, making the place glow bright. The Queen had outdone herself. She was right; this night would be remembered for years to come, but not for the reasons she thought.

The Queen was sitting on the throne, looking elegant. Edward was standing on the raised platform in front of the crowd. His sister was on his right holding his arm in silent support. He could see Bella standing near the back of the Hall. He knew Alice would make sure she got here. Alice's fiancé was sitting with his sister at the front. He had agreed with Alice to wait to get married.

Bella could not help but feel pleased that she had come. Alice had been very insistent on having her presence at the ceremony. She could not help but feel proud of Edward. He looked regal and magnificent standing in front of his people. She always knew he would make a wonderful King.

The priest called upon the crowd to start with the ceremony. Edward moved forward and took his vows in front of all his subjects. The Queen placed the crown on his head to complete the ceremony.

"I hereby present unto you King Edward of Forkshire, your undoubted King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?" The Priest asked.

The people replied loudly and repeated, "God save King Edward."

The king sat on the throne, the crown shining on his head, looking regal and majestic holding his sword in his hand.

The chorus of God save King Edwardcould be heard throughout the hall.

Edward then stood and came forward to address his people. The crowd became silent. He commanded attention with just his posture.

Bella felt honored to be present at his coronation. He looked glorious.

"My loving people, I welcome and thank you all with immense joy for making your presence on this day." Edward smiled at his subjects.

"In the years that have gone by, the dreams and aspirations of all our people have been fulfilled beyond all expectations by the previous Kings of this land. I need your support and assistance to take forward the same tradition and perform the task." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I promise to provide you support in need and justice when wronged. I will perform all my duties with utmost sincerity and devotion. I will do good to make sure all my responsibilities towards my kingdom are accomplished. But I ask you all one thing in return."

A murmur went through the crowd.

Edward looked upon each of his subjects and said, "There was a reason I had you all invited in the Great hall instead of the court, where the coronation would have taken place only in front of my ministers and courtiers. I wanted all my people–all my subjects–as _one,_ from the highest minister to the common man, without the differences of their stations."

Bella could not believe what he was saying. She always knew he was a kind man, but for him to say this. " _Oh Edward_ ," she sighed.

The Queen looked at Edward with suppressed anger in her eyes.

Sir Emmett was smirking. And Alice could not help but smile.

"My mother, the great Queen Esme," Edward turned and bowed his head towards her, "made sure to remind me of all my responsibilities towards you. As you know, the King of Forkshire needs to have his queen beside him within three months of taking to the throne."

 _Was he announcing his marriage to Princess Rosalie_? Bella thought horrified. She could not stand here and listen to him tear her heart to pieces. Suddenly he was looking at her, and she froze where she was standing.

"So I ask you to help me find my Queen," Edward spoke.

Everyone in the hall was staring at the new King in stunned silence.

"I want my Queen to be the one among you. One who has been in your midst. "

"So I hereby declare a ball which will take place two days from now. I want every eligible Princess, Lady and Maid to make their presence. I will ask them three questions. These three questions will be about me, their King, and they will be released on the morrow and the maiden that answers all the three right will get the honor of becoming my wife and your queen." Edward smiled directly at Bella.

Cheers erupted in the Great Hall and the chorus of 'Long Live King Edward' was heard throughout the castle.

* * *

Bella could not believe what had happened at the castle. She was still stunned at what Edward had announced. Was he serious about taking a common bride? But why would Edward want that when he could have Princess Rosalie, or any other Princess for that matter.

 _Did he want her to…? No, no, that's not possible. He does not want her anymore. Does he? After all he did say any eligible Princess, Lady and_ _ **Maid**_ _._ Bella could not help butquestion everything.

It was morning now, and Bella had barely slept through the night. The questions were going to be released today. She was a bundle of nerves, and she could hardly sit or stand. She could not help but continue to pace the little space in front of the fireplace at the cottage.

Bella's father continued to look at his excited daughter with amusement and concern. He knew of her feelings towards his King; he had known since they were children.

" _Aren't they adorable, Charlie?" Renee giggled, seeing young Bella and Edward stealing looks at each other._

" _They are, but Renee, we both know this is never going to work. He's a Prince, and I am afraid we all tend to forget that at times. I do not want my Isabella to suffer," Charles said, concerned for his daughter._

" _Oh, have a little faith, my dear. I am sure everything will work itself out in the end."_

" _This is not one of your fairytales, Renee."_

" _But that's the thing, my love, all my fairytale are based on real life stories. Or did you forget how we got married?" Renee laughed._

It was true; he had to have a little faith. After all he had been married to a princess himself. But that was story for another time.

"Bella, sit down and breathe. The messenger will bring the questions when he is able. Pacing the floor won't bring him here sooner."

"But will he come here, Papa? To our little cottage? I don't know…" A quick knock on the door made Isabella stop mid-sentence.

"Well, go on. Open the door."

Isabella moved quickly and opened the door to let the King's messengers in.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" one of them asked.

"Th..That's me," Bella answered.

"Well, here you go, Miss. You have our best wishes for tomorrow's ball." The messengers gave Isabella the rolled parchment and left."

"Thank you," Isabella replied a little too late before closing the door and going to sit next her father, all while staring at the roll in her hand.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, girl, open the damned thing already," Charles said, thinking that his daughter was losing her mind.

Blushing, Isabella opened the parchment with shaking hands and read the questions.

"So, what are they?" Charles asked.

Bella was a bit confused. "They are very simple questions about him, Papa."

"Simple for you, you mean." Charles laughed loudly and started coughing in the next second.

"Papa! I'll get some water."

"Sit down this instant, child. I am fine. Now, tell me what the questions are."

"First, it asks what his favorite food is," Bella said with a small laugh before she continued. "Then it asks who the person the King holds closest to his heart other than his family is." Bella shook her head while her father laughed. "The final question is 'what does the King hold most important above all else in his life."

"Ha, I am sitting next to the future queen then." Charles chuckled after hearing the questions.

"Don't be silly, Papa. These questions could be answered by anybody. And I still haven't decided if I am going."

"Oh, you will be going Isabella," Charles said.

" _After all, the ball is being held only for you,_ "he mumbled softly under his breath before continuing _. "_ The King is smart, simple questions with tough answers."

"I don't know, Papa. They still have full day today and half day tomorrow to find all the answers. And Papa, the answers I know are for the Edward that I once knew. For all I know, he might love sturgeon for supper now."

Charles laughed. "Oh, Bella, even I know he hates fish. I am sure Edward hasn't changed much, if at all."

"Even if I did decide to go, I don't have anything wear!" Bella said, crestfallen.

"Come with me," Charles said.

"What?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Help me up child and take me to my room."

Bella helped Charles to his room. He then asked Bella to remove her mother's chest from under the cot.

"Open it," Charles said.

Bella opened her mother's chest only to find it full of the invaluable treasures that her mother held dear.

"Now, move all the things on top to the floor. It should be at the bottom."

"But what, Papa?" Bella asked perplexed.

"You'll see," Charles replied cryptically.

Bella found something wrapped in a cotton cloth at the bottom. She removed the cloth only to uncover satin and lace.

"Pull it out."

Bella let out a gasp as she removed a beautiful midnight blue gown made of satin and embedded with crystals and lace. It felt so soft in her hands!

"Papa, where did this come from? Whose is this?" Bella asked, stunned.

"It was your mother's," Charles replied.

"I didn't know Mama had a gown. And it's so pretty. All these crystals! It's something a queen would wear!"

"Your Mother was no less than a queen," Charles smiled tenderly.

"How did she get this, Papa?" Bella asked.

"Like I said, it was hers, Isabella."

"But, Papa, h…"

"Bella! Enough. You can ask questions later. Now go and see if it fits."

"Alright, Papa, but you will be answering some questions soon."

"All right, but not now. Now go."

Bella ran to her room to try on her mother's dress.

It was a perfect fit! She could not believe her mother had such a beautiful dress hidden in her chest. It felt so supple and soft on her; the crystals shined like diamonds. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Bella knew all the answers, and now she also had a beautiful dress to wear for the ball. No was going to stop her from becoming Edward's bride.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice rushed into the cottage removing her cloak. She was already dressed for the ball.

"Alice, you look beautiful," Bella said, pulling Alice towards her room.

"Thank you, but tonight's not about me! Come on let's make you the future queen of Forkshire," Alice said.

"Alice, not you too. Who's to say that there won't be others that will know the answers? And Edward's changed so much. I might not have the right answers at all." Bella sighed.

"Bella, Edward's not changed that much. Trust me. If there is anyone in the entire world that knows Edward better than himself, it's you," Alice said. "Now, can we please get you ready? We don't have much time."

Alice pulled out a beautiful dress from a bag she was carrying.

"Oh, Alice, that's a very pretty dress, but I am sorry I cannot wear that," Bella said apologetically.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Alice asked turning the dress towards her to see if it was torn or something.

"No, no, Alice, it's just that I want to wear my mother's dress for the ball. Come here I'll show you."

Bella pulled out the gown, holding it in front of her.

Alice gasped. "Oh my! Bella, that dress is absolutely gorgeous! Everyone at the ball is going to be looking at only you tonight." Alice squealed. "Come on let's get you ready then." The girls giggled excitedly.

* * *

"Edward! Stop pulling on your hair or you'll go bald," Emmett said, laughing at his friend's state.

Edward was nervous and excited at the same time. The ball was about to start in a few moments. People had already started gathering at the Great hall.

"Come on, Brother, everything is going to be fine," Alice said entering the room, Edward and Emmett had occupied.

"Princess." Emmett greeted Alice formally.

"Alice! I thought you were with Bella. What are you doing here? You should be with her making sure she gets here in time," Edward said agitatedly.

"Oh, Edward, calm yourself down. Bella will be here on time. Don't you worry. Now come on, you need to get to the ball. It's time."

Taking a deep breath, Edward made his way towards the Great hall with Alice at his side and Emmett following close behind.

The Great hall was decorated elegantly. Alice had done a wonderful job of transforming the Great hall. There was raised platform placed in the middle of the hall where about twenty musicians were playing their instruments in harmony. Hundreds of candles were lit and placed around the room strategically. There was moonlight shining brightly from the open windows of the castle.

It was a beautiful sight.

Hundreds of ladies were in attendance. Some were dancing with their partners, and many were seated, waiting for the questioning to begin.

Edward sighed looking at the sheer number of women present.

"You sure are a ladies' man, my friend." Sir Emmett laughed softly. Alice giggled.

"If I didn't love Bella so much…" Edward mumbled, making Emmett and Alice laugh loudly.

Edward moved towards the raised platform, and the music stopped playing. He welcomed everyone present at the ball and ordered one of his ministers to begin the questioning. The minister read the three questions aloud:

 _1\. What is King Edward's favorite food?_

 _2\. Who is the one person that the King holds close to his heart other than his family?_

 _3\. What does the King hold most important above all in his life?"_

Each eligible and willing maiden was to come forward and provide answers to the three questions.

And hence began the long evening of selecting the right queen for the King of Forkshire.

 _The King's favorite food is pigeon pie._

 _The King holds his sword most important._

 _The King loves his people more than family._

 _The King loves his treasures the most._

On and on it went while Edward kept on searching for Bella in the crowd.

"Alice, where is Bella? You said she would be here on time? Half the ladies have finished their answering," Edward whispered frantically.

"Don't worry, Edward. She will be here soon." Alice answered calmly, but inside she was anything but calm. _"Where was Bella? She should have been here already."_ Alice was searching the crowd herself.

"I am sorry, but that's the wrong answer, Miss." The minister said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Only a few of them are left now, Alice." Edward was beyond worried now. _Had something happened to her?_

"Would you like me go and check at the cottage?" Emmett asked Edward.

But before Edward could answer, the doors to the ballroom opened and in walked a stunningly beautiful young woman. Her skin was cream and roses, hair dark as chocolate. Her midnight-blue gown flowed down her slender body, glittering under the moonlight shining from the huge window. She looked like a goddess sent from the heavens.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the lady who was now being introduced loudly by the guard at the door as Isabella Marie Swan of Swan cottage at the castle grounds.

Loud gasps and mumbling could be heard throughout the hall. Many could not believe it was the same Bella who was the handmaid to the Princess. Men could not stop staring at her beauty, and women were looking at her in envy.

Edward could not help but stare at his beloved. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He was going to be a very fortunate man. His Bella had finally made it to the ball. He could see that she was nervous; she was clutching her gown anxiously. He knew she disliked attention.

The murmurs had still not stopped.

"Silence!" Edward ordered.

"Please come forward, Isabella," Edward requested.

Bella moved nervously to stand in front of the King but calmed a little when Alice gave her an encouraging smile. She slowly moved her head to look at Edward, who had not stopped gazing at her since she had entered the hall.

"Ask the questions." Edward instructed the minister without looking away from Bella.

"What is King Edward's favorite food?" the minister asked.

"Vegetable pottage with bread and crushed apple juice." Bella answered softly.

People gathered at the ball scoffed. " _The King would never like peasant food,"_ They murmured.

"Correct," The King stated, loudly.

There were surprised gasps throughout the hall.

"Next question," Edward ordered.

"Who is the one person that the King holds close to his heart other than his family?"

"M...my...my mother, Renee Swan," Bella stammered nervously.

 _A collective Gasp reverberated through the hall, along with choruses of "That's impossible. Why would the King hold a maid's mother in such great regard?"_

"That's absolutely correct." Edward smiled tenderly. _Only Bella would have known that answer._

"The last and final question, what does the King hold most important above all in his life?"

"Love and true friendship," Bella stated, confidently.

Edward could not help but grin at her. This was his Bella, his spitfire.

"Right again, Isabella." Edward winked subtly. Bella blushed.

Sir Emmett whooped, and Alice squealed aloud. Some of the people in attendance jumped and clapped loudly and some of them looked upon in astonishment.

Edward got down on his knee, taking Bella's hand in his. "All the answers to the questions you gave were absolutely correct. You seem to know me quite well," he teased. "So, as promised, Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my Queen? Will you marry me?"

Bella could not stop the tears that rolled down her eyes. Nodding her head, she replied, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Edward got up and pulled Bella into his arms.

The hall erupted with the sound of applause and cheers of joy.

Edward looked down at Bella and whispered, "I love you, my Bella."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading.**

 **I am going to leave this as a One-Shot just the way it is and will continue the story in detail as a separate multi-chapter story.**

 **Take care.**

 **~stz**


End file.
